


Friday March 13, 2020 7:02 PM

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, No real posting schedule, Quarantine texting fic, Ten chapters, but might add more, its literllay all it is, just light fluff, keep us all going, stay safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: It was school... at home base... and I should be working on my school work, but I made this... enjoy! It’s just light fluff, no real plot. Keep your masks on, and stay safe! I hope everyone's doing well, this is just a little something to brighten your day.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. March: National Lockdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, and enjoy!

March 13, 9:34 PM

@Soka.snips: It happened.

Skyguy_R2: Oh no. don’t tell me

@Soka.snips: we are now, officially, in a state of quarantine. The international affairs of america have doomed us all. 

Skyguy_R2: lots of big words, ben would be proud.

@Soka.snips: well he is my favorite big brother sooo

Skyguy_R2: this is a mutiny. I’m offended. I stay’d close to you! I was here for you!

@Soka.snips: ben promised to bring me back a mini eiffel tower.

Skyguy_R2: oh did he now

@Soka.snips: and a real french baguette.

Skyguy: He’s in scotland, those are all french things. I’m here! Well, in massachuttrtes. you get the idea.

@Soka.snips: you spelled massachusetts wrong.

Skyguy_R2: well i came to MIT to study engineering and coding. Not english.

@Soka.snips: still can’t believe you got in.

Skyguy_R2: still can’t believe you made it to freshman year of highschool.

@Soka.snips: hey!

Skyguy_R2: I’m no longer the favorite brother

@Soka.snips: you never were

Skyguy_R2: im ignoring that. So since im not the fav, im no longer holding back. 

@Soka.snips: oh so you were holding back, were you?

Skyguy_R2: you bet.

@Soka.snips: so is massachusetts in quarantine? (A/N: I have no idea when Massachusetts went into quarantine, I don’t live there, so forgive me, cause I’m positive I got it wrong, I just made it up.)

Skyguy_R2: nope. not yet, new york sucker.

@Soka.snips. Hey, you’re a new york sucker to! you just go to massachusetts for college.

Skyguy_R2: yup, but i was born in texas!

@Soka.snips: you literally moved to nyc when you were two months old. 

Skyguy_R2: I didn’t like sand.

@Soka.snips: lemme guess why. It’s rough, coarse, irritating, and it gets everywhere.

Skyguy_R2: on point. im so proud of my little snips. 

@Soka.snips: veeeeery funny.

@Soka.snips: i’m not little.

@Soka.snips: skyguy?

@Soka.snips: skkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyggggguuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy

@Soka.snips: ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Skyguy_R2: calm down, 3PO and R2 got in a hussle. 

@Soka.snips: im amazed you get away with smuggling your cats on campus.

Skyguy_R2: im very sneaky. 

Skyguy_R2: and they’re not my cats, they’re my roommates.

@Soka.snips: wait, what happened finius?

Skyguy_R2: oh, he left weeks ago.

@Soka.snips: WHAT

@Soka.snips: DID

@Soka.snips: YOU 

@Soka.snips: DO?

Skyguy_R2: I didn’t do nothing. 

@Soka.snips: oh so now you’re southern.

Skyguy_R2: born and bred in texas.

@Soka.snops: FOR 2 MONTHS

Skyguy_R2: your mean. Ima go annoy ben! Gnight snips!

@Soka.snips: I’m mean?

@Soka.snips: of puh lease.

@Soka.snips: actually, thankyou. 

@Soka.snips: wait- you never said what happened to finius. 

@Soka.snips: ANAKIN

@Soka.snips: I never heard anything, since im sure it was illegal.

@Soka.snips: night.

@Soka.snips: hope you dont end up in jail.

March 13: 9:40 PM

Skyguy_R2: Hello favorite brother.

Skyguy_R2: what is up my main man

Skyguy_R2: i miiiiiiiiiiisssss you

Skyguy_R2: it’s not very polite not to answer, you know.

BenKenobi: Anakin, it’s 2:40 AM here.

Skyguy_R2: oooops.

Skyguy_R2: but you never slept anyway.

BenKenobi: I’m in London, with Satine. 

Skyguy_R2: ooooo, so there definitely was no sleeping.

BenKenobi: ANAKIN.

Skyguy_R2: Yeesh. 

Skyguy_R2: wait- how are you withsatine.

Skyguy_R2: aren’t you already on lockdown (A/N: I don’t know when all of these lockdowns happened! I’m a New Yorker, so I only know March 13. Sorry!)

BenKenobi: Anakin, I’ve been staying, IN LONDON, for the past three weeks with Satine, because my college campus closed down.

Skyguy_R2: snips and I thought you were in scotland.

BenKenobi: I go to Oxford, Anakin. I visited Scotland three months ago.

Skyguy_R2: your trips are very confusing. I never know where you live. My life is simple. texas, new york, massachusetttess. 

BenKenobi: You spelled Massachusetts wrong.

Skyguy_R2: WHY IS EVERYONE SO UP IN MY FACE ABOUT THAT?!

BenKenobi: Let’s start over. Good evening Anakin. How are you? Kindly tell me what possessed you to text me at what is now 2:42 in London. How is Satine, my girlfriend, you ask? Very well, thank you, How am I doing, your older brother of six years? In very good health, I assure you. How is law school over in Oxford? Amazing. You try.

Skyguy_R2: fairest greetings, ben. ive been extremely bored and have had no entertainment. I was texting Ahsoka, but she was boring, so I wanted to annoyed you. that’s nice tht saltines good. mom would flip if she was preggers. older brother. Yup, you are an old man. why do you go to a school named after an animal. MIT sounds better than oxford. HAHAH loser.

BenKenobi: I have no words to describe that monstrosity of a text message.

Skyguy_R2: try

BenKenobi: My girlfriends name is SATINE. S A T I N E. Not saltines. “Preggers?” Excuse me? You are so extremely uncivilized, I almost feel bad for you. And old man? I’m literally 24! A school named after an animal… my college professors will come after you and hunt you down.

Skyguy_R2: yeah sure whatever g’night.

BenKenobi: Wait- what? You’re not doing that thing where you just randomly end a conversation, are you?

BenKenobi: Oh, you are. Well then. Consider my feelings hurt.

BenKenobi: Good night, I suppose.


	2. April: Ahsoka’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Now I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry time a million. I thought I would have the next chapter for Beware the Frozen Heart out by last Thursday, but I might be pushing it until this weekend! I’m sorry. School, and family, and my muse went poof, but it’s extra long, I’ll promise that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of some light fluff. By the way, I’m sure all the car facts are phrased wrong, and not really relevant, and stated incorrectly, but I tried! Enjoy!

April 21, 3:32 AM:

Skyguy_R2: HAPPPY BIRTHDAY SNIPSSSSSSS

Skyguy_R2: THIS IS YOUR NOT FAVORITE BROTHER WHO’S TEXTONG YOU ON YOUR BIRTHDAY

Skyguy_R2: SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPS

Skyguy_R2: AHSOKA

Skyguy_R2: I set up an alarm and everything just so i could text you right when you were birthd

Skyguy_R2: YOUR 16

Skyguy_R2: yeesh your old.

Skyguy_R2: not as old as ben tho

Skyguy_R2: oh, by the way, your supposed to call padme later. she wants to say happy birthday toooooo.

Skyguy_R2: why you no like me.

Skyguy_R2: :(

Skyguy_R2: :’(

Skyguy_R2: now im crying. Ben always answers me when I text him at entirely unreasonab;e hours. 

Skyguy_R2: im offended. this hurts.

Skyguy_R2: good bye forever. 

Skyguy_R2: oh btw your present should get to you around noon.

April 21, 3:35 AM:

@Soka.snips: Ben anakins being annoying again.

@Soka.snips: I know this is like 8:30 in the morning for you, see, i’m being polite.

BenKenobi: Good mornign Ahsoka. Happy Birthday, how are you.

@Soka.snips: you spelled morning wrong… and used incorrect punctuation, who are you and what have you done with my brother.

BenKenobi: This is your brother.

@Soka.snips: WAIT

@Soka.snips: ANAKIN YOU LITTLE DEVIL

@Soka.snips: HOW IN F’S NAME DID YOU HACK BENS ACCOUNT

BenKenobi: oh ive been doing it for years.

BenKenobi: im very offended by the way.

@Soka.snips: YOURE OFFENDED

@Soka.snips: YOU HACKED INTO SOMEONES PHONE

BenKenobi: yah, but you saw my texts, and then went to ben. this hurts.

@Soka.snips: its my brithday i can do what I want!

BenKenobi: okay, okay, fine. but arent you just the tiniest bit impressed?

@Soka.snips: …

@Soka.snips: yes, yes i am.

@Soka.snips: TEACH ME YOUR WAYS

BenKenobi: hmmmmmmm, no

@Soka.snips: but its my birthday

BenKenobi: sorry charlie

@Soka.snips: ill rat you out to ben

BenKenobi: six feet he can’t touch me.

@Soka.snips: ill tell padme you bought her birthday present at a discount store.

BenKenobi: OH YOU LITTLE

@Soka.snips: im a little what

BenKenobi: damn it, i taught you to well

BenKenobi: Fine. 

BenKenobi: it’s really easy, his password for his phone is the day he got his acceptance letter for oxford

BenKenobi: and his apple ID account password is satines birthday. which is not spelled saltines, i recently learned. i spent 3 years thinking her name was saltine

BenKenobi: i blame ben. he didn’t educate me enough.

@Soka.snips: ...well thanks for the information… ill just ignore the part about saltine

@Soka.snips: dang it, satine!

@Soka.snips: frick it anakin, you got to me.

BenKenobi: ):)

BenKenobi: ANAKIN!

BenKenobi: shoot shit bye snips

BenKenobi: I swear to god…

@Soka.snips: Hi ben! How ya doing?

BenKenobi: im good

BenKenobi: Anakin stop it!

BenKenobi: Really, Anakin, how immature.

BenKenobi: ANAKIN.

@Soka.snips: k well ima gooooooo… you two work this out…

BenKenobi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

@Soka.snips: thank anakin, byeeeeeee

BenKenobi: you mistake me for our genius brother anakin, im ben, the disappointment of the family, oh look at me, i go to oxford, oh im so special

BenKenobi: She’s gone, you know.

BenKenobi: And so am I! Later loser.

BenKenobi: Did you just-

BenKenobi: Yes, you did. 

BenKenobi: I don’t know why I even bother anymore. 

April 21, 12:09 PM:

Skyguy_R2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

REx&%*: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

Skyguy_R2: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SNIPS

REx&%*: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

@Soka.snips: Awwwww, thx guys. You see anakin, this is a reasonable time to be texting

Skyguy_R2: but I texted you down to the minute of when you were born!!!!!!!

cOdY^^^: I don’t think she appreciated that.

REx$%*: Me neither.

55555!: I concur.

Skyguy_R2: traitors. The lot of you.

REx$%*: What about me? Your childhood friend since the age of six? :(

55555!: Or me? :(

cOdY^^^: you- you- EVEN me? WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY 

REx$%*: :(

cOdY^^^: :(

55555!: :(

Skyguy_R2: dang it frickin fett triplets.

Skyguy_R2: no, your not traitors. 

Skyguy_R2: SNIPS

@Soka.snips: right here…..

Skyguy_R2: DID YOU GET MY PRESENT

@Soka.snips: OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD YOUR PRESENT

@Soka.snips: ITS BEAUTIFUL

@Soka.snips: AND PERFECT

@Soka.snips: AND YOUR MY FAVORITE BROTHER AGAIN

Rex$%*: what did you get her thats so good? I mean, I bought her a best blonde mug.

Skyguy_R2: im ignoring that, since im obviously the best blonde here.

@Soka.snips: NORMALLY I”D BE OFFENDED BUT I CAN”T BECAUSE OF THE AWESOMENESS OF YOUR GIFT

55555!: whats so awesome? I got her a new champion hoodie she wanted…..

cOdY^^^: i got you more hair dye in that rare color you like…

@Soka.snips: YEAH BUT ANAKIN GOT ME A CAR

Skyguy_R2: correction, i built her a car. 

@Soka.snips: ITS AMAZING

cOdY^^^: wait- YOU built it? How is that even safe?

Skyguy_R2: hey, i’ll have you know that that car is a replica of a V-8–powered CT6-V 2019 CT6 Cadillac. It has twin-turbo 4.2-liter V-8 engine paired with a 10-speed automatic transmission.

REx$%*: I have no idea what you’re talking about, must mean you know what you’re doing.

55555!: yeah, but is it safe.

@Soka.snips: who cares about that? Skyguy, you said it went fast in the card….

Skyguy_R2: itll put out 550 horsepower and 627 lb-ft of torque, as well as propel the big four-door from zero to 60 mph in 3.4 seconds. Top speed is quoted as 200 mph.

Skyguy_R2: ITS FAST

@Soka.snips: best big brother ever youre amazing and youll get a test and itll come back negative so you can teach me howto drive this

Skyguy_R2: i taught you how to drive a car when you were 10. wel not drive, but i let you drive my car.

REx$%*: YOUR CAR? You were only 12 at that time!

Skyguy_R2: it was actually 13, yeesh rex.

Skyguy_R2: wait my birthday was later in that year, youre right, it was 12. 

cOdY^^^: YOURE car?

Skyguy_R2: obi-wan wasn’t using it, he was off at that two year lawyer program oxford supplies.

55555!: but he’s at oxford now…

Skyguy_R2: yeah, that, plus regular four years. he’s a senior now, i think

@Soka.snips: very crafty skyguy, slipping the conversation away from how you got the car. 

@Soka.snips: im impressed.

Skyguy_R2: it is my lifes purpose to make you impressed on your birthday

cOdy^^^: sorry guys, it’s back to the salt mines for us.

Skyguy_R2: hey getting a business degree is hard.

@Soka.snips: yeah, we’ll only be mad when you guys don’t give us free membership at your fitness training center.

Skyguy_R2: adios trillizos. 

cOdY^^^: cody out.

55555!: Fives out.

REx$%*: rex out.

Skyguy_R2: bueno, hermana mía, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Adiós!

@Soka.snips: cya, spanish speaking weirdo.

Skyguy_R2: ha, love you!

@Soka.snips: unfortunately, i love you too.

@Soka.snips: bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe!


	3. May: Anakin’s an idiot, but what’s new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Here’s the next chapter! And before you all come and murder me, the next chapter of Beware the Frozen Heart WILL be up by the end of the day. Enjoy!

May 17, 7:12 AM:

QuEEnPadme: Morning Ani!

Skyguy_R2: Morning Angle.

Skyguy_R2: See, for you, I type full sentences. I don’t do this for anyone else, you know.

QuEEnPadme: I appreciate that very much, but I’m sure it’s physically hurting you to use proper grammar, so you can stop if you want.

Skyguy_R2: omg thx so much best girlfriend ever. youre right, it hurt. it was like PAAAIIIN.

QuEEnPadme: So what’s on the agenda today?

Skyguy_R2: im getting my test, and teaching snips how to drive.

QuEEnPadme: How’s your mother liking that?

Skyguy_R2: i assume she’s fine with it, she doesn’t really know im coming into town.

QuEEnPadme: ANAKIN. 

Skyguy_R2: everyone texts me that on like, a daily basis, what’s up with that?

QuEEnPadme: You’re getting a test, and going all the way back to New York, to teach your sister how to drive, and you’re not evening VISITING your Mom?!

Skyguy_R2: ….

Skyguy_R2: OH

Skyguy_R2: see this is why we work.

QuEEnPadme: i tell you what to do, using the common sense any normal person should have, and you just sit there, somehow maintaining a sixpack with ever working out once?

Skyguy_R2: dont forget the part about beating up that guy who was hitting on you.

QuEEnPadme: Out of your own jealousy…

Skyguy_R2: i-i- uh, I give good presents!

QuEEnPadme: which you bought at a discount store.

Skyguy_R2: cya later, im going to muder ahsoka.

QuEEnPadme: No need, I figured it out.

Skyguy_R2: How?

Skyguy_R2: And please, please, please don’t kill me.

Skyguy_R2: omigod, you scared me into using full sentences.

QuEEnPadme: I’ll let you grovel for another minute.

Skyguy_R2: right, groveling now. Im sorry, im sorry, i put a lot of thought into it, i swear, it just- you know im practically broke, and i rarely remember birthdays, so you should be kind of happy i remember yours at all…

QuEEnPadme: That’s not really helping your case.

Skyguy_R2: IM SORRRRRY

QuEEnPadme: I wasn’t even going to mention it, but now that you’ve brought it up…

Skyguy_R2: IM SORRY BEAUTIFUL AMAZING PERFECT GENIUS GIRLFRIEND FORGIVE ME PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSEEE

QuEEnPadme: I love you. Oh, and you forgot to take off the tag.

Skyguy_R2: i love you too. Wait- does this mean you’ve forgiven me? And, dang it, how could i have missed that?

Skyguy_R2: Padme?

Skyguy_R2: heeeellllllooooo?

Skyguy_R2: oh, i see, your giving me a taste of my own medicine. 

Skyguy_R2: i can see why people hate this.

Skyguy_R2: hmmmm

Skyguy_R2: well, love you, bye.

May 17, 4:58 PM:

Skyguy_R2: so hiiiiii, mom.

ShmiS: What did you do this time?

Skyguy_R2: hey, bold of you to assume I did anything.

ShmiS: Ani, dear, I raised you.

Skyguy_R2: ...that a good point.

Skyguy_R2: So i have some news…

ShmiS: Anakin, I told you to use protection! No you go and get the poor girl pregnant! In a pandemic!

Skyguy_R2: WHAT?!

Skyguy_R2: mom, padmes not pregnant.

ShmiS: So you proposed! You’re 19! You’re too young to get married.

Skyguy_R2: MOM. no, this, in fact, does not envolve padme.

ShmiS: Almost everything you do involves Padme. 

Skyguy_R2: Nuh uh!

ShmiS: You got into MIT for her.

Skyguy_R2: i got in cause i wanted to go!

ShmiS: Plus its in Massachusetts, like Harvard Law.

Skyguy_R2: you and padme, bringing it with the good points today.

ShmiS: So it DOES involve Padme. 

Skyguy_R2: ...she gave me some pointers.

ShmiS: Hmm?

Skyguy_R2: well you know about Ahsoka’s birthday present?

ShmiS: The car you got without confirming with me, and then had someone anonymously drop it off infront of her school during her lunch break? Yes, yes I do.

Skyguy_R2: k… i see some resentment there... 

ShmiS: We’ll talk later.

Skyguy_R2: Yes ma’am.

ShmiS: The news?

Skyguy_R2: wellllll, im coming into town soon , and staying the weekend, cause i just got a negative test.

ShmiS: Ani, you are? That’s wonderful! I’ve missed you like crazy, you know. When are you coming?

Skyguy_R2: see, here the part i hadn’t planned out with you…

Skyguy_R2: Ill be there in 30 minutes?

ShmiS: I’ll prep your bedroom.

Skyguy_R2: best mom ever. I gtg, im making a stop before i get home.

ShmiS: You better not be getting paint for the car you built Ahsoka.

Skyguy_R2: nope, definitely not that.

ShmiS: Just don’t spend too much, alright? That girl is spoiled enough as it is.

Skyguy_R2: love you :)

ShmiS: Love you too.

May 17, 8:08 PM:

Skyguy_R2: ¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo estás?

Skyguy_R2: ¿Ben?

Skyguy_R2: Te echo de menos.

Skyguy_R2: Te estoy impresionando con mis habilidades para hablar español?

BenKenobi: ANAKIN. How many times do I have to tell you, consider the time difference!

Skyguy_R2: A quien le importa la diferencia horaria?

BenKenobi: You know I don't know spanish, I took french.

Skyguy_R2: ¿Y?

BenKenobi: I’m sure that meant and, so I’ll do this for your sole pleasure. And, I forgot French, and now I’m not fluent in two languages like you are.

Skyguy_R2: Cuatro.

BenKenobi: Four?

Skyguy_R2: Española, ingles, árabe, musica. (A/N: English for basic, spanish for Huttess, Arabic for ancient sith language, and music, cause I thought it’d be cool if he could sing and play the guitar.)

BenKenobi: Oh, that’s right, I suppose. 

Skyguy_R2: Jajaja, le gané a ben kenobi en algo. Hurra. 

BenKenobi: Is jajaja supposed to be laughing in spanish?

Skyguy_R2: ¡No te burles de mi!

BenKenobi: If this is all you’ve woken me up for, I’m going to go back to sleep. Good night. Or good MORNING, for me, in case you were wondering.

Skyguy_R2: yo no era.

Skyguy_R2: ¿Ben?

Skyguy_R2: maldición.

Skyguy_R2: ¿Por qué todos siguen haciéndome eso?

Skyguy_R2: no me gusta

Skyguy_R2: buenas noches desde que me dejaste.

Translate:

Skyguy_R2: Good evening! How are you?

Skyguy_R2: Ben?

Skyguy_R2: I miss you.

Skyguy_R2: I’m impressing you with my Spanish skills? (A/N:That’s the literal translation: read it as: am I impressing you with my spanish speaking skills?)

Skyguy_R2: Who cares about the time difference?

Skyguy_R2: And?

Skyguy_R2: Four.

Skyguy_R2: Spanish, english, arabic, and music.

Skyguy_R2: Hahaha, I beat Ben Kenobi at something. Hurrah.

Skyguy_R2: Do not make fun of me! (A/N: Read: DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME!)

Skyguy_R2: It was not me. (A/N: Read: I wasn’t.)

Skyguy_R2: Ben?

Skyguy_R2: Damn.

Skyguy_R2: Why does everyone keep doing that to me?

Skyguy_R2: I don’t like it!

Skyguy_R2: Good night since you left me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me if you liked!


	4. June: So sometimes Maul isn’t awful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I’ve been silent for the past week, this was the last week of the first marking period at my school, and double accelerated math is hard!!! 
> 
> TRIG IS AWFUL. 
> 
> Anyway, hope anyone wasn’t waiting for this update, I think I mentioned in the tags that there’s not really a posting schedule, but if not, here it is now! Enjoy! I’ll be posting/updating for at least two of my three ongoing multi chapter fics, (tomorrow/Sunday) so look for that. 
> 
> Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions, I’d love to hear them! I’ve had a bit of writers block lately, new ideas always help. And I always gift them to whoever suggested them, if that’s some sort of incentive for you. Enjoy!

June 2, 11:59 AM:

Skyguy_R2: sooo… don’t be mad.

QuEEnPadme: What did you do?

@Soka.snips: what crime did you commit?

ShmiS: How much money do you need?

BenKenobi: It finally happened, didn’t it? Now someone’s gonna have to bail you out of jail, during a pandemic.

@Soka.snips: omigod wait- you didnt get- IT.

@Soka.snips: y’know… IT. the murder virus. 

Skyguy_R2: snips, ben, I didn’t break the law! mom, I don’t need money… huh, weird sentence for me to say. i didn’t get corona, and um, padme…. wellllllll…. eveyone, ah…. i broke my arm again

QuEEnPadme: AGAIN?!

BenKenobi: … Ahsoka, you owe me twenty dollars.

@Soka.snips: damn it, ur right.

ShmiS: I know I did not just hear you swear, young lady.

@Soka.snips: nope, definitely not.

ShmiS: Ani, I love you, but how does one break their arm seventeen times? It shouldn’t be possible for your arm to, well- to still be an arm at this point.

Skyguy_R2: Huh… you’re right… wait- you were betting on the # of times i broke mah arm

@Soka.snips: yeah, you couldn’t have held out still 2021, could you, huh?

Skyguy_R2: its 2020

Skyguy_R2: i was bound to break my arm at least once in this hellhole of a year

ShmiS: Anakin!

Skyguy_R2: im gonna go before mom murders me…

@Soka.snips: run while you still can.

ShmiS: You should listen to your sister.

QuEEnPadme: you should also be scared of your girlfriend.

Skyguy_R2: yeah…….

June 2: 5:01 PM (A/N: That’s London time for the story.)

BenKenobi: Anakin broke his arm again.

Satinekryzy: (A/N: hahaha, cause, kryze, and crazy, they sound kinda similar, hahahaha *cricket noises* yeah okay i see how it is) I’m aware. He’s been sad texting me.

BenKenobi: Is he bothering you?

Satinekryzy: No more than you bother me.

BenKenobi: Excuse me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you prefer my brother more than me.

Satinekryzy: Oh, does it just sound that way?

BenKenobi: I don’t know how to respond to that.

Satinekryzy: Well, luckily, you don’t have to, because I finally get to go into the store.

BenKenobi: Is that safe?

Satinekryzy: Well, how do you think we’ve been getting food these past four months? It didn’t just magically appear. 

BenKenobi: Well, I knew you were shopping, I just thought it was online!

Satinekryzy: WEll, I hate to break it to you, but you thought wrong.

BenKenobi: Grudgingly, I’ll admit you’re right. 

Satinekryzy: I always am.

June 2, 1:49 PM:

Skyguy_R2: hello, this is your # neighbor. My friend’s been really pushing me to try this.

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX: wtf is this

Skyguy_R2: k, sensing some negitive vibes here

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX: yea well you cant just text some random person and expect them to be okay with it

Skyguy_R2: sure but aren’t you at least a little curious to know who i am?

Skyguy_R2: like, we don’t you change your name, so i don’t just see ur #

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: there better

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: random stranger

Skyguy_R2: much. Tho what does darth maul mean?

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: what does Skyguy R2 mean

Skyguy_R2: i have a pilots liscense, and my sister calls me that and r2 is my cats name.

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: ...wow, okay was not expecting that to make sense

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: maul is my middle name, it’s turkish, and darth is an inside joke

Skyguy_R2: see not so hard

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: i suppose

Skyguy_R2: wait wait- you wouldn’t happen to have some tattoos, would you? like, and your hairs dyed red

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: have you been stalking me

Skyguy_R2: no no your savage on Call of Duty!!!!! Im knight

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: wait wait you are

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: this is the greatest day of my life we’re going to be best friends now

Skyguy_R2: hows ur brother you siad he wasn’t doing that well a few days ago

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: oh hes better now, thanks for asking. Oh and I followed r2 and 3PO on facebook and youtube

Skyguy_R2: you did you did did you like my new cats of the pandemic rap

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: it was literally the most beautiful thing ever

Skyguy_R2: thank you thank you

d(A)r(T)h{m}aul: im logging on now….

Skyguy_R2: im there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used (XXX)-XXX-XXXX so I wouldn’t accidentally give away anyone’s number, to those who were confused. And don’t get me wrong, I love and hate Maul at the same time, but this is to make you laugh, so...
> 
> Anyway, next chapter, (which will probably be posted in like another month lol) is called, July: The 4th, and Grandpa Dooku. And I’ll leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
